


Stuck

by Heathertastic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Penetration, Creampie, Don’t post on another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Soft!Tony, Vaginal Sex, based off tumblr prompt, guilty!Tony, peters 19, small spaces, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heathertastic/pseuds/Heathertastic
Summary: -Tony and Peter get stuck together in a closet the size of Peter himself- and yeah, it’s basically porn without plot.Based off a tumblr post from petercherryparker about accidental penetration.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 697





	Stuck

He had been so careless. 

So fucking careless.

Let’s go to Cooney Island Peter said.

We’ll go in disguise Peter said.

So they did- but half way through Peter deciding what ride they should unfortunately try first-

Unfortunately, because yes, he loved flying in his suits, dropping hundreds of feet at a moments notice, but he had a weakness for roller coaster rides. Somehow they always made his stomach rise up into his chest, and after effectively making him lose his lunch all over Rhodney’s shoes on one summer break from MIT, needless to say, he hadn’t been on one since.

Some unknown militia had shown up, firing into the crowd, sending the entire place in a panic.

And yes, he was brilliant and always wore his nanites under his clothing because he never knew when terror was going to arise and he may slightly still have a fear of being helpless leading him to always keeping a suit on him- but all that went out the window when Peter grabbed his arm, narrowingly saving him from a falling metal beam the size of the Chrysler Building, yanking him away and shoving them both into some maintenance closet that could barely fit Peter, let alone them both.

The door slammed behind them, followed by a sickly creaking of wood and metal before several deafening crashes, effectively locking them in the dark and cramped space.

“Fuck,” Peter panted, the sound of the door ratting echoing through the room, “no, come on.”

“Peter.” Tony murmured, at least thankful the small space partially muted the horrific sounds of gunfire and explosions from the other side.

“No.” Peter shifted, apparently determined trying to use his brute strength to force the door open.

And okay, it was attractive, he’d admit it.

Not that he’d ever tell Peter that. 

Peter was barely nineteen and living his new life at MIT, probably surrounded by other young, equally attractive people that took up his time. Not some older, greying mentor with far too many mental issues and no real sense of self preservation.

Peter moved once more, fruitlessly trying again, shifting his legs to use Tony as some launching point to try to propel off of.

And as anticipated, the door barely budged, making Peter grunt loudly, his body moving in terribly delicious ways against Tony’s. 

“Peter stop.” Tony warned as Peter’s knee and at one point foot pressed against his cock, rubbing against it, coaxing it into a half hard state like the traitor it was.

“No, just let me-“ Peter growled, shifting his legs once more, forcing both his feet on Tony’s thighs, placing his full weight on Tony.

Not like it was much.

Peter maybe be insanely strong, but he weighed as much as a kitten.

“I think I can move it, let me just-“ Peter trailed off, slamming against the door as much as their tight space would let them, his shoes slipping against Tony’s slacks, making Peter squeak when he tumbled down onto Tony’s lap.

Fuck.

Peter was now straddling him in that short skirt Peter had chosen to wear, apparently oblivious to their current state as Peter continued to ram his body against the door.

And double fuck, every time Peter moved, Peter’s hips moved with it, bouncing and grinding and his cock couldn’t help but to fully harden against Peter’s ministrations.

“I should have brought my suit,” Peter growled, slamming his shoulder into the unyielding door, “I can’t believe I didn’t bring my fucking suit.”

“I have mine,” Tony forced his voice to be level despite Peter’s thighs crushing his own in the best way possible, “but if I activate it there’s a high probability that I’ll crush you.”

“What if we-“ Peter suddenly froze, and Tony mirrored Peter’s stance, trying to angle his hips back as far as he could in worry that Peter had discovered his current predicament, “I have a idea.” 

“Okay.” Tony said hesitantly, not basking in the heat from Peter’s body on his- no, he couldn’t- he couldn’t allow Peter to know how much of a dirty, old man he was, practically getting off on Peter’s body straddling his own.

“Give me your belt.” Peter looked down at him, their eyes finally adjusting to the darkness of the room.

“My belt,” Tony repeated, his brain skipping slightly, “why?”

“Because I want to see if I jam the latch of the buckle into the latch of the door knob and see if I can force it open, then use my strength to push it the rest of the way.” Peter stated far too logically and levelheaded in their situation, apparently not affected like Tony was, adding just another reminder of Peter seeing him only as a mentor.

“Alright.” Tony swallowed thickly, carefully moving his hands to his waist to remove said belt. And his fingers brushed against the hem of Peter’s skirt and thighs in the process, perhaps causing him to fumble with the buckle.

Tony shifted his waist, angling his back against the wall to pull the belt from the loops of his slacks, only to find it stuck halfway through.

So naturally Tony yanked it harder, somehow forcing Peter to bounce against his lap, making his cock twitch at the sight.

“It’s stuck halfway through,” Tony announced slightly breathlessly, praying Peter assumed it was from the exertion of the belt / trouser fiasco and not the gorgeous twink on his lap, “I need to give it some slack.” 

“Can you take off your trousers?” Peter suggested, and his cock fully agreed like the treacherous thing it was.

“Move your legs,” Tony placed his hands on Peter’s thighs, helping Peter rise up, “now put your feet on my thighs.” 

Peter instantly complied, pressing against the wall as Tony nearly ripped his trousers trying to pull them down- but unable to with Peter’s weight on him.

“How about I move like this.” Peter leaned forward, wrapping around his neck and torso, practically climbing him as Tony pushed his trousers down his thighs, effectively and unintentionally taking his pants with it- barely grabbing the clasp last minute before the belt slipped from his reach.

“Stop moving,” Tony said sharply, in some pathetic attempt to cover his lust, “or the belt will fall.”

“Sorry, I’ll-“ Peter stilled his body as much as possibly, accidentally knocking into Tony’s hand, the sound of a metallic clang ringing through their small room, “the belt fell didn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Tony leaned forward as much as he could without pressing his face directly into Peter’s toned chest, trying in vain to grasp the horrible piece of beyond expensive leather that he was now considering using all his funds to outlaw worldwide.

“Okay, I can just-“ Peter grabbed Tony’s neck with one hand, bending his entire body back like some flexible offering, trying to grab the belt with the other. “It’s too far.”

“Place you knees on my thighs, you’ll be closer.” Tony forced himself into a logical state as much as he could with Peter’s body clinging to him.

Peter placed both hands on his shoulders, unwrapping his knees from Tony’s torso to shift to Tony’s thighs. “No, it’s too far.” 

Fuck his life.

“Okay, I’ll try to slightly crouch and get it.” Tony huffed out the breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding during Peter’s little acrobatic number, barely sliding against the wall to get closer to his god forsaken belt.

But now he had a bigger problem.

One far bigger than his mutinous cock twitching in want- the only way for him to try to grasp the belt was to slide his hand between Peter’s thighs.

“Don’t panic,” Tony warned, “I’m going to have to move my hand between us to see if I can get it.”

And Peter just nodded like the obedient creature he was, fully unaware of Tony’s internal struggle.

“Okay, um, perhaps now is the time to tell you I didn’t um, wear underwear today.” Peter murmured, refusing to look at him. Probably cringing in disgust at the thought that Tony may touch him.

“Noted.” Tony pushed down his lust, slowly moving his hand between them, nearly groaning as his fingers brushed against Peter’s cunt. 

And no, he didn’t pause to savour the heat or smoothness of Peter’s apparently shaved lips.

But yes, he mentally stored that memory for later- he was fucking weak and he’d admit it.

“Almost there.” Tony grunted, stretching his arm as much as psychically possible, the tips of his fingers touching the metal of his buckle. 

The collapsed mess outside suddenly creaked, straining loudly before something slammed against the wall, shaking the entire room- and Peter and him both jumped from the noise, causing Peter to cling to him, pressing Peter’s cunt against his arm, shoving his forearm into Peter’s lips- heat and slick surrounding him and Tony forgot how to breath.

“I- uh, it-“ Peter stumbled, and Tony stayed frozen, memorising the sensation, the warmth, the perfect cunt engulfing him that he’d never get.

“I’ll just get the belt quickly.” Tony cleared his throat loudly, his mouth watering in sheer need before he moved his arm back to its path to his belt. The tips of his fingers brushing the metal of his belt once more, pinching the edge as he slowly got a better grip to pull it towards them.

But it was still caught on the loop holes, his angle barely providing the leverage needed to free it and Tony yanked it, moving his arm back and forth to try to remove it from his obstinant trouser’s clutches.

Peter’s grip tightened on his neck, most likely counting the moments until Tony removed his arm, making him try harder, longing to not subjugate Peter his accidental touching any longer.

Peter let out a small keen in his ear and Tony suddenly realised his arm was rubbing against Peter’s clit- and god, it made him feel even worse. 

Harder than fuck nanities from Peter’s sound and small nub rubbing against him- but even worse.

Because now he was practically molestating Peter.

“Sorry, one moment longer,” Tony tried to soothe Peter’s repulsion towards him, closing his hand over the edge, jerking it a few more times- blessed with delicious sounds exerting from Peter with each one, only burying him deeper in his guilt, “got it.”

Tony detached himself from Peter’s perfection, slowly and methodically pulling the belt from his trouser through Peter’s legs- and Tony fought the temptation to lick the slick from his arm, instead nearly shoving the belt at Peter. 

Peter breathed heavily against him, removing the death grip around his neck to shift and grab the belt, silence echoing through the room.

And Tony knocked his head against the wall, cursing himself and the stupid fucking militia of unknown individuals that allowed him to have temptation literally thrown into his lap, ruining the only thing he could have with Peter- their friendship.

Because now Peter was probably traumatised by the events and would never speak to him again.

Peter moved in his lap, clanking the belt against the door handle, fiddling with it until pausing. “I’m sorry, I need to move closer to it, so, uh, I gotta, um.”

“Whatever you need.” Tony sighed, resigning to losing Peter fully. It was for the best anyway, Peter had his own life and didn’t need some old perv dragging him down.

Peter brought up one of his knees, placing his foot on Tony’s thigh, leaning towards the door to continue whatever plan Peter currently had. But suddenly Peter slipped, tumbling down upon him, only saved by Tony’s quick hands- pressing the lips of Peter’s cunt against his leaking cock.

“Sorr- thanks- I,” Peter panted softly, causing Tony’s grip to tighten against Peter’s small waist, his entire being longing to hear all of Peter’s noises while bouncing on his cock, “I, need, um, door.”

Tony nodded at Peter’s rambles, holding Peter tightly to help him angle towards the door to resume Peter’s tinkering.

“Hold on,” Peter shifted his body, causing his hips to rub against the head of Tony’s cock, smearing precome from the tip along Peter’s lips, “I can almost get it.” 

But Tony couldn’t hear what Peter fully said- uncontrollably digging his fingers into the meat of Peter’s waist as want slowly consumed him and god it would be so fucking easy to slide into Peter’s wet heat, feel it wrapped around his dick as Peter clenched around him, slamming so brutally into Peter’s cunt he’d spurn Peter away from anyone else.

“I think if I-“ Peter tried to move, but was caught by the minuscule space that they were in, accidentally elbowing Tony in the ribs in efforts to shift closer to the door and Tony grunted in pain, his body curling in defence of itself- tumbling Peter down towards him, shoving the head of his cock through Peter’s lips, pressing against Peter’s clit.

And Tony’s brain shut down.

He couldn’t stop his heart from racing, stop his breathing from quickening, or stop his entire being hyper focused on the warm slick coating the tip of his dick, and his hips stuttered out of his own volition, rubbing Peter’s clit harder.

“Let’s just get through this,” Tony supplemented in the wake of their silence, trying to comfort yet apologise to Peter, “maybe if you move back.”

“I can’t,” Peter said breathlessly, grinding on him when Peter attempted to, “I’m stuck.” 

“Okay, okay,” Tony huffed out a breathe of air, forcing his hips to not push forward, releasing one of his hands to run the length of his face, “maybe if I move my leg down, you can detach yourself from me.”

Not that he wanted that.

Jesus fucking Christ he didn’t want that.

No, Tony wanted to plunge into Peter badly, achingly, desperately- wanted to push in, wanted to claim and fuck.

Wanted to ruin. 

Tony shifted his leg leg down and his right leg up, trying to angle his frame to let Peter rise up, catching the leg of his discarded trousers before he painfully landed on his arse with Peter in tow- shoving his cock entirely into Peter’s dripping hole.

“Oh my god.” Peter pressed both his hands against his face and Tony overlooked that he was in utter fucking heaven- sinful, perfect heaven that was wrapped tightly around his cock, coaxing him into taking what he wanted. 

Because Peter was uncomfortable, and no matter how bad he wanted it, Peter didn’t.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t,” Tony sighed, “I can’t move now. Can you reach the door from here?”

“Maybe, but I don’t know where the belt went.” Peter searched the ground, apparently spotting it as he leaned backwards to grab it, somehow pushing Tony deeper inside.

And this time he couldn’t stop the gutteral noise from softly escaping him. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry.” Peter babbled, nearly fall backwards as he grabbed the belt. 

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t intend-“ Tony cut himself off to grab Peter’s arse, hoisting Peter towards him- making Peter’s cunt slide perfectly along his cock before removing his hands as if they were burnt. “You okay?” 

“I’m,” Peter paused, inhaling a shaking breathe, “yes, I’m fine. I’m just. I’m. Full.” 

“Ah.” Tony said eloquently, because how else could he respond to something like that? He knew from beyond experience he was larger than most men out there. Perhaps Peter had only been with women on guys not as endowed. 

“Ow, fuck,” Peter suddenly shifted his leg, trying to unsuccessfully straighten it, “fuck. Ow, cramp, cramp, cramp.” 

Tony’s hands flew to Peter’s leg, trying to help Peter shift it out of its current position, making Peter bounce on his lap as they both struggled to free Peter’s leg. 

“Good?” Tony asked roughly, his voice deep and gravelly from the pseudo sex they were currently having. 

“Ow, no, wait,” Peter shifted his leg towards Tony, stuck in its position, “can you just, um, grab it to stretch it out?” 

“Yup.” Tony forced his voice level despite Peter’s walls clenching around him, because no, he was the mentor, the adult, he had to be the one to think levelheaded and not fuck Peter into the wall. 

So Tony grabbed Peter’s leg, hoisting it up it the side, biting his lip as it pushed him deeper than he thought was even possible, eventually setting Peter’s ankle on his shoulder. “Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Peter mewled, “okay, okay, okay, deep, so fucking deep but okay.” 

“Yeah?” Tony massaged Peter’s calf as it twitched against him, trying to quell Peter’s cramp. “Is it dissipating?” 

“No.” Peter clenched his jaw and Tony couldn’t help but feel beyond guilty that not only was Peter forced to remain speared on his cock, but Peter was also suffering from their position. 

“What hurts?” Tony looked from Peter’s leg to Peter’s face, searching for any sign of pain. 

“My leg, my arse and um, my p-pu-ssy.” Peter stumbled out, and Tony could practically see the blush on Peter’s face despite the darkness of the room. 

“A warm bath tonight maybe with some Epsom should help your sore, um,” Tony searched for the correct word, his brain slightly fuzzy from Peter’s tight heat, “muscles.” 

“Yeah, normally, my um, healing takes care of it, but um,” Peter jolted forward as his leg twitched once more, pressing his clit against Tony’s groin, “but I don’t know if, it’ll heal, you know.” 

“Ah,” Tony rubbed Peter’s leg again, trying to soothe the tremor away, “what do you normally do for that?” 

“Nothing?” Peter shrugged before his head bowed down, refusing to look at him. “I’ve never uh. Tested that theory?” 

“What do you mean?” Tony’s hands moved from Peter’s calf to his ankle, massaging the best that he could. 

“I’ve never actually put, um, or had, well other than me, that is, the theory, and healing.” Peter rambled off and Tony ceased his ministrations to look at Peter. 

“Peter, are you telling me you’re a virgin?” Tony asked, something dark and possessive inside of him breaking free and rising to the surface. 

“Yes?” Peter squeaked out and Jesus fucking Christ the kid was perfect- perfect and all fucking his. 

Not his.

Partially his. 

“Sorry.” Peter said instantly and Tony immediately shook his head. 

“No,” Tony sighed, “no, I’m sorry Peter. Your first time should be with someone you want, not forced with someone you tolerate.”

Peter’s leg flopped from his shoulder as Peter leaned forward, rocking on his cock in the most painfully pleasurable way. “I don’t just tolerate you.”

Tony swallowed thickly, his hands instantly grabbing Peter’s waist without thinking, holding Peter in place. “Don’t move.” 

“Fuck sorry,” Peter apologised once more, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make this happen and I know that you wouldn’t have, you know.”

Tony nodded, unable to answer, lost in Peter’s warmth, his cock twitching in need. 

“How about I try to, um,” Peter moved slightly back, looking around for something, eventually placing his hands on Tony’s shoulder, rising up, grinding his clit against Tony, “fuck. Um. I don’t think I can move away.”

“Try the belt again.” Tony gritted out through clenched teeth, his self control wearing down. 

Peter nodded, angling his body to try to put the belt against the door, essentially riding him with every one of Peter’s movements and Tony was gone.

“I, fuck,” Peter panted, his shaky hands trying to force the belt into the latch, “trying but the angle.”

Tony’s own slightly trembling hands came up, pressing them closer, feeling Peter’s clit continue to rub against him as he tried to move the belt.

“It, uh,” Peter bowed his head, breathing heavily against his hands, “needs to be rotated, um, sixty degrees.” 

Tony could barely reach the spot that Peter wanted the belt in, forcing him to scoot forward with Peter on his lap towards it- barely holding in his deep groan as Peter’s walls clenched at the sudden movement.

“Sorry, Sorry, fuck, I’m sorry.” Peter keened, so high pitched and beautifully broken sounding in his ear and that possessive creature inside of him clawed further to the surface, longing to take. 

“Fine, it’s fine.” Tony grunted out before wrapping his arm around Peter’s waist, lifting his hips and Peter with him to angle his body closer, holding the belt with his other hand.

And Peter shivered, taking far too much time to finally take over, coaxing Tony’s thighs to slightly tremble in exertion. “I think I can- fuck, get it.”

The moment the latch clicked, followed by a metallic snap and Peter’s pained sigh, Tony knew his personal heaven / hell wouldn’t be ending anytime soon.

“It broke?” Tony asked, despite knowing the answer, letting his hips sink back to the floor. 

“Yeah,” Peter surged once more- far too quickly, forcing his cock in deeper, “look, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have-“

“Kid,” Tony interrupted, with the pet name Peter hated, “I mean, Peter, look, this is not your fault.”

“It is, if we had just gone to the movies or anywhere else, like you wanted, instead of listening to me babble on about Cooney Island, we wouldn’t be in this fucking mess.” Peter groused, always taking on all the faults to himself.

“Yeah, and if we went somewhere else we could be out there fighting and perhaps dying to whatever threat that decided to show it’s ugly face instead of being safe in here.” Tony countered, stretching his back against the horribly hard wall- somehow rocking Peter on his cock in the process.

“Still,” Peter mewled softly at the jostle of their bodies, “I, god, can’t help anyone one if we’re in here.” 

“Live to fight another day Pete.” Tony muttered, clenching his jaw tightly, his cock painfully swollen and aching to thrust.

Tony tried to reach his back and press on a particular pained spot, while struggling to not move them anymore than he already had.

“Your back again?” Peter asked with too much concern and Tony merely sighed-unable to fully reach the area afflicting him. “Maybe I can.” 

And apparently he had done something terrible in a past life to cause Peter to lean forward, grinding down on him as Peter wrapped a hand around him, pressing on the spot.

“There?” Peter murmured in his ear, the warm breath causing a large shiver through him. 

“Yeah, right there.” Tony gritted out as Peter massaged his back, unknowingly grinding on his cock.

And Peter kept pressing on the spot, moving gently and the beast in Tony crawled closer to the surface with every shift of Peter’s hips. 

“Fuck.” Tony groaned, unable to stop himself from placing his hands on Peter’s waist and encouraging Peter’s movements.

“God fuck.” Peter panted, leaving his back to wrap around his neck, rocking harder against him. “Sorry, I’ll, sorry.”

“Peter stop,” Tony pushed his last bit of self control out of him, “Peter.”

“I can’t,” Peter groaned, grinding faster against him, “please. I can’t. I just. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony grunted, his nails digging into Peter’s waist, “it’s fine, take what you need, I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not suppose to be like this,” Peter paused, adjust his hips to press harder against him, “not suppose to.”

“I know kid,” Tony murmured, his guilt fighting with his need, “I know.” 

“The, god, pressure, it hurts.” Peter whined and Tony refused to let the sound settle into his bones. 

“What pressure?” Tony asked rather dumbly, but in his defence, Peter was sinfully riding his cock like Peter was made for it. 

“You’re, um, coc-um, big. Too big. For me.” Peter fumbled for the words- and yes, the creature purred at the compliment.

“I can try to help,” Tony said hesitantly even though he couldn’t stop his hands from helping Peter slowly ride him, “try to take it away.” 

“How?” Peter asked far too innocently for someone grinding so wantonly on his cock.

“Don’t hate me.” Tony grimaced, moving one of his hands between to them rub Peter’s clit. 

“I could never hate- oh my god, I, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s voice cracked as he said Tony’s name and the beast soaked it up, memorising the noise.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’ll be over soon.” Tony grunted as Peter’s walls tightened with every stroke of his fingers. 

“It’s not going, fuck, not going away.” Peter keened- clearly in pain, and Tony felt horrible for enjoying it so much.

“Okay, let me,” Tony’s hands left Peter’s body to clumsily shift his legs underneath him, forcing Peter to bounce in the process until he sat on his knees with enough leverage to thrust before returning to Peter’s clit, “if it’s too much tell me.”

Tony thrust slowly, far too slowly for the beast in him to prefer- urging him to take while he rolled Peter’s clit, holding back his groans.

“It’s not going away, not, it’s.” Peter babbled and Tony increased his pace, snapping his hips roughly, pounding into Peter exactly how he wanted- needed- beyond lusted for, for far too long.

Tony’s fingers rubbed harder, timing each stroke to this thrust, panting in the sublime pleasure that was Peter Parker.

“Make it go away.” Peter bounced bonelessly on him, and Tony hammered into Peter’s cunt with perfect precision, savouring the feeling of Peter’s slick dripping down his thighs. 

And he fucked Peter methodically, trying to focus on Peter’s pain and not his own pleasure. But Peter’s face still mirrored some form of agony.

“Touch yourself as a distraction.” Tony ordered without meaning to, watching Peter’s shaky hands pull up his shirt, exposing his toned chest to, showcasing the most exquisite body Tony had ever seen. Peter moved his fingers to his nipples, twisting each one until the hardened, each becoming a delicious rosy colour from too much stimulation- and Jesus Peter was a fucking sight, doing as Tony wished, taking Tony so well.

And a small voice reminded him that Peter didn’t have a choice not to. But it was immediately silenced but the beast, egging him on.

“Come on Peter, come and it’ll all go away.” Tony nearly growled out, Peter’s walls were so tight on his cock, it almost hurt to thrust. But fuck he couldn’t stop, he’d die before he stopped.

“No you have to,” Peter countered breathlessly, “so the pressure, fuck, will, oh, leave.”

“Yeah, okay, Jesus, yeah.” Tony could barely agree let alone think as he increased his pace, letting himself finally drown in Peter.

Tony fucked Peter almost angrily, in some futile attempt to make it end for Peter- but years of trained stamina shined through- telling him he needed more.

“Sorry kid, fuck Peter, it won’t be over for a while.” Tony actually cursed his abilities for the first time in his life, snapping his hips viciously into Peter.

“Really?” Peter sobbed, and Tony could only nod, feeling beyond sorry for the kid. “If I come, two fingers, two fingers, right there, ah, will you?” 

“Ah, you're so tight, so maybe.” Tony half reasoned, struggling to maintain any form of brain power.

“Then make me come, make me come Tony please.” Peter begged, and Tony haphazardly turned his right hand, leaving Peter’s clit to punch out random commands in his watch until nanites finally covered his fingers only- mentally syncing them to vibrate. 

The moment Tony placed it on his clit, Peter practically wailed, his body uncontrollably seeking the sensation.

“Too strong, hurts, oh, hurts.” Peter rambled, pressing into it harder despite his words- letting out a noise so sinful, so delicious, Tony nearly came on the spot.

And Tony could feel the vibrations through Peter’s cunt, groaning and it shot through his cock, tightening the hand on Peter’s hip so roughly, it hopefully would bruise.

“Tony, please, Tony.” Peter cried out, moving both his hands to hold on to Tony’s chest, digging his nails into Tony’s pecs.

“It’s okay, you come then I come, it’s okay. Stick with the plans Underoos.” Tony soothed as much as he could, trying not to focus on the twisted expression on Peter’s face. 

”Yeah. Plan. Okay, okay, okay.” Peter nodded rapidly, his body tensing as he got closer to his orgasm, clenching down on Tony’s cock to a near painful degree.

Tony groaned loudly with every thrust, pounding into Peter, the vicious beast fully free, fucking Peter as deep and hard as he had in his mind, basking in Peter’s pleading cries.

And heat began to swirl in Tony’s legs, rising to his groin, pushing him come. The creature growled angrily, furious that his pleasure would end so quickly, while remindingto make Peter come first- to ruin Peter entirely. 

“I got you baby,” Tony panted, inadvertently calling Peter the one he had in some many late night fantasies, “let go baby. Come for me.”

“Tony. Tony. Tony.” Peter chanted before throwing his head back, like some angelic vision just for Tony before he came, milking Tony’s cock.

The tightness of Peter’s walls pulled his orgasm from him, surging through him so strongly, Tony could help but mewl loudly, forcing Peter’s boneless body to rut against as he spilled deep in Peter.

The nanites shut off as his brain died, barely having the mental capacity to catch Peter’s limp form as it fell forward onto his chest.

“You did good baby,” Tony praised, gently rubbing Peter’s back, as little tremors cascaded through Peter’s body, “you did so good.”

“Sorry.” Peter slurred, tucking his head into Tony’s neck. “So sorry.”

“No bab-Peter, I’m sorry, I know you wouldn’t have wanted this, if we hadn’t been-“ Tony sighed, basking in the weight of Peter’s body against his in probably the last chance he’d have.

“Huh?” Peter weakly pushed up from his spot. “What do you mean?”

“If we hadn’t been forced into having sex.” Tony finished, refusing to look into Peter’s eyes, partially deterred by the anger or pity most likely shining within them. 

“But I thought,” Peter’s brows knitted into his face, “I thought you didn’t want this. Want me.”

“Me?” Tony looked at Peter in confusion. “No, you.” 

“No, I wanted this, I mean not exactly like this,” Peter huffed, “but I’ve wanted this since I was fifteen. It’s you that didn’t.”

“Despite what you may think,” Tony grasped Peter’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s half bitten lip, “I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for far too long.”

Peter surged forward, barely allowing him a chance to remove his thumb before Peter smashed their lips together, kissing him so intensely, yet sweetly, melting against him and god Tony couldn’t help but pull Peter closer.

Suddenly an intense light filled the room as the door opened, and they both looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway.

“Hey, oh- uh,” Steve shifted uncomfortably, “thanks for sending a ping of where you both were, I’ll just um, give you two a minute to get decent before debriefing you both on the situation.” 

“Kind of need some help moving Peter Capsicle.” Tony rolled his eyes- and perhaps watched where Caps put his hands as he helped Peter stand, leaving Tony to slowly and painfully rise up while they both readjust their clothing.

“Right, uh, I’ll just be over here.” Steve muttered quickly before walking away and Tony looked up at Peter as he zipped up his trousers before Peter launched his entire being on Tony, kissing him deeply.

“Want you. Wanted you for so long.” Peter murmured in between kisses and Tony’s hands slid down to Peter’s arse before the words registered. 

“You got me.” Tony confirmed, squeezing Peter’s arse roughly, longing to finally run his hands all over Peter’s lithe form. “The question how much of me do you want?”

If Peter wanted to keep things casual, it’d kill him but he’d take all he could get.

Take anything to even a small piece of Peter.

“All of it, every bit, even the parts you think you hide,” Peter bit the side of his lip nervously, “I’m in lov-“

Tony silenced Peter with another kiss, a slow, deep one that seeped into his core, taking root. And fuck it felt like coming home. “The feeling’s mutual Petey Pie.”

“Then show me,” Peter half challenged, half begged, looking deliciously ruined from just the kiss, “please Tony.” 

“Oh I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you.” Tony cocked an eyebrow, turning on the spot as he carried Peter back into the closet, shutting the door behind them. “You know, I’m beginning to like closets.”

Peter laughed, as Steve banged on the door behind them- shouting at them about needing to debrief- or whatever stupid protocol Steve always babbled on about that he was far too preoccupied to listen to.

After all, Tony could never turn down a challenge- especially one issued to him by someone as perfect as Peter Parker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii- I write a lot of fanfics but this is the first one that I’ve ever posted- so if possible, please be kind if you leave a comment. <3


End file.
